1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to penetration resistant garments and more particularly to lightweight, high-pressure water jet penetration resistant garments.
2. Related Art
Industrial tools utilizing high pressure water jets continue to be developed, such as, for example, metal working and cutting tools in which the water jet is fixed and the workpiece is moved relative to the water jet. Other tools, for example, hand-held gun-like water jet lances in which the operator moves the water jet over a stationary workpiece, have also been developed. These lances are used, for example, to remove coatings, such as paint, from metallic surfaces. In both types of tools, high pressure water pumps capable of delivering up to 40,000 psi supplies the high pressure water to the jet. With increased operating pressures, the overall horsepower of the pumps has also increased, which has resulted in an increase in water flow rates.
The increase in pressure and flow has increased the risk of serious injury from direct cuts or amputations and infections, especially when using the hand-held water jet lance, for example. Not only does the water jet contain very large energies that will penetrate body tissue very aggressively, the water jet may carry dirt and bacteria into the wound beyond the region of obvious tissue damage.
The water jet can be thought of as a needle-like penetrator because the diameter of the jet is small. However, unlike a needle, which is defeated when the tip is bent, a water jet continuously renews the sharp focus of penetration. Conventional cut resistant or bullet proof garments offer little protection from a water jet because the fabrics used in such garments are readily cut and eroded by the jet""s small intense contact point such that full penetration may occur. In general, once penetration has started, the erosive effect of the water jet destroys all of the remaining fabric at the contact point. As a result, the use of high performance fabrics having open, flexible weaves make such fabrics poor candidates for use in protective garments for water jet applications.
Rigid steel or aluminum would offer protection from the erosion of the water jet. However, in addition to the added weight, such materials significantly compromise comfort and freedom of motion and thus are generally not suitable for use in protective garments, especially in industrial environments where such characteristics are necessary.
Given the risk in this industry, a number of attempts at safety garments have been developed. DuPont and others, for example, have developed lined suits using penetration resistant fabrics. An example of such a fabric is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,565,264 and 5,837,623, which are assigned to the present assignee and which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. The suits made from such fabrics are shaped and formed using conventional techniques. For example, the front of the pant of the suit is cut from a continuous piece of the penetration resistant fabric. Alternatively, the penetration resistant fabric may be added as a liner following the basic shape of the outer layer of the garment.
To provide a desired level of penetration resistance while retaining some flexibility, multiple layers of penetration resistant fabric are used. However, these added layers significantly add to the cost and weight of the garment. In addition, the suits, which cover the entire body, tend to hold heat and reduce the evaporative cooling of the wearer, which may result in heat stress.
One aspect of the present invention is directed to a penetration resistant garment for use, for example, in the water jet industry that may be comfortably worn by a user while offering protection against injury from a penetrating object such as a water jet. The penetration resistance of a single layer of the penetration resistant fabric for use in a penetration resistant garment, may be significantly increased when a coating is applied to the fabric. However, the coating may result in a significantly stiff fabric, which may be less desirable for use as a continuous piece of fabric in a penetration resistant garment.
Thus, in one embodiment, a penetration resistant garment includes a plurality of lightweight, rigid, discrete penetration resistant sections cooperating with and arranged relative to one another to provide a flexible garment. In another embodiment, the penetration resistant garment includes a plurality of penetration resistant panels cooperating with and arranged relative to one another to provide substantially complete coverage. In yet another aspect of the invention, the panels each have a length. The panels cooperate with and are arranged relative to one another such that a length of the garment is less than a sum of the lengths of the individual panels.
In still another aspect of the invention, the penetration resistant garment includes a first panel and a second panel joined to the first panel to define a length. The panels are adjustable relative to one another to selectively adjust the length of the panels.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the penetration resistant garment includes an undergarment having penetration resistant properties and a cover removably attached to the undergarment.
In another aspect of the invention, the penetration resistant garment includes a penetrating resistant fabric and a hardening material cooperating with the fabric.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the penetration resistant garment includes a penetration resistant fabric forming the garment. The garment is adapted to be worn exclusively on the front or the back of the user.
In still another aspect of the invention, the penetration resistant garment includes a first panel, a second panel and a knee pad coupled between the first and second panels. The knee pad is pivotally connected to the first panel about a first pivot axis and pivotally connected to the second panel about a second pivot axis. The axes are positioned through the knee pad at predetermined locations such that an effective center of rotation of the first panel, the second panel and the knee pad passes through a center of rotation of the knee of a wearer.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method of donning at least a section of a penetration resistant garment on a wearer is disclosed. The section includes a knee section having a knee pad, a first panel pivotally connected to the knee pad and a second panel pivotally connected to the knee pad. The section further includes a thigh section adapted to be adjustable relative to the first panel of the knee section. The method includes the steps of first securing the knee section to the wearer, then attaching the thigh section to the first panel of the knee section. In this manner, the garment may be readily sized for different sized wearers.
In another aspect of the invention, a panel construction use in a penetration resistant garment is disclosed. The panel construction includes a backing and a penetration resistant material covering the backing. The penetration resistant material occupies an area less than a total area of the backing.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a panel construction for use in a penetration resistant garment is disclosed. The panel construction includes a backing and a penetration resistant material covering the backing. A laminate is disposed over the penetration resistant material.
In still another aspect of the invention, a kit of parts for use in assembling at least a portion of a penetration resistant garment is disclosed. The kit includes at least one penetration resistant panel. The panel is adapted to cooperate with an arranged relative to an adjacent panel to provide substantially complete coverage.
In a further aspect of the invention, a panel construction for use in a penetration resistant garment is disclosed. The panel construction includes a backing and at least two layers of penetration resistant material covering the backing.
Various embodiments of the present invention provide certain advantages and overcome certain drawbacks of the conventional techniques. Not all embodiments of the invention share the same advantages and those that do may not share them under all circumstances. This being said, the present invention provides numerous advantages including the noted advantage of increased protection with decreased physical and heat stress to the wearer.
Further features and advantages of the present invention as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.